Treasure Hunt
Note: This is dead now (we need a thingy for dead roleplays) Hi! In this roleplay, there's a cave that has tons of treasure, and many slimes and ranchers (and a few other people who are not slimes or ranchers) have gone over to the cave, hoping to find some goodies in there, and a few of your characters might be a few of the many who have done so. Beware, as there are rumors of dangerous traps and creatures in the cave....but are those rumors true? Rules * Being a mary sue does not help anyone with the situation, and might also cause trouble, so please for the sake of my sanity, don't be a mary sue. (probably looking at you, TGS) * Huh, there aren't really any rules besides the one that clearly says NOT to be a mary sue, oh well, do have fun! Members * Danceykitty ** Himeru ** Bani * Squidy822 ** Vagabond ** Springle ** Spidercat ** Ted ** Mike ** Palo ** Nero * THE GREAT something ** Toby * MixieRoast ** ? * Team F. ** woah it hasn't completely died yet ** Dane (Zane) My main persona ** Cinnabon? Cinnabun? I can't remember (jk) Summary Someone has discovered a cave that could potentially have many valuable items inside. After the discovery of the cave, many slimes and ranchers have gone to the cave, seeking treasure to probably sell or add to their collection or something. (Do not question the almighty kitten's logic) Roleplays ---Danceykitty--- Bani and Himeru were walking around, searching for the cave, in which, they have found it,"I think this is the cave!" Bani was over-excited at the thought of the adventure the cave could hold,"I can't wait to try to find some treasure in this cave!" Himeru walked by Bani,"We should probably be careful, though. I've heard that a few people have nearly died because of this place." ---Squidy822--- Springle proceeded to fall from the sky, almost on Bani. "Hi!" Vagabond appeared in the entrance of the cave. "Ey, I heard there was treasure, so the Yami sent me. Not sure what he's gonna do with it, maybe give it to Mike or his crush Kana--" Vagabond proceeded to now have a knife in his arm. Vagabond sighed and pulled it out and threw it away. "Anybody got a bandage?" Springle proceeded to hand Vagabond a bandage. ---Danceykitty--- Bani was startled by Springle's appearance. Himeru looked at the cave,"So, should we enter now?" Bani quickly ran to the front of the cave in excitement without answering, even after being startled,"I take that as a yes," Himeru said, as she entered the cave with Bani. ---Squidy822--- There was a pair of glowing red eyes, most likely of some unholy beast of death-- "Hi!" Spidercat said. ...oh. ---Danceykitty--- Bani may have entered the cave before Spidercat appeared. Himeru, on the otherhand, had to stop in front of them. Himeru proceeds to say "Hi" to Spidercat. ---TGS--- Toby was already inside the cave, and was jumping in and out of two portals he had made with a Portal Gun he had found in the cave. At one point Tracer from Overwatch appeared instead of Toby, but then when she went into the other portal Toby hopped out the other one. ---MixieRoast--- There was a dark presence looming over those whom had already entered.... they wouldnt have been able to pinpoint what it was though. Strange. ---Danceykitty--- Himeru then decided to try to squeeze between the cave wall and Spidercat to catch up with Bani. She runs up to Bani when she saw him, and stops to his pace after she had caught up. Though, she had a few chills running down her spine while in the cave. ---Squidy822--- Springle hopped along behind them, holding Spidercat. Vagabond teleported next to Bani, since they were in the front. "Smells like murder. Huh." "But you don't have a nose...?" "Shut up, Springle." ---Danceykitty--- Himeru and Bani had a few conversations with each other, ignoring the fact that a bunch of people that they barely know are behind/next to them. They have then come by an intersection,"Huh, I guess we have to split up. Well, I'll go whichever way Bani goes," Himeru said. ---MixieRoast--- t u r n b a c k m o r t a l s. It was a distance, echo-y voice, that some would have found familer, yet none would have been able to identify. It vibrated from the walls itself. ---Danceykitty--- Bani was startled by the voice, and got a bit scared,"Ok, now I don't know if this is a good idea anymore." "I was thinking the same thing, Bani." ---Team F.--- Zane peered around the corner of the cave, staring at the blank, unforgiving walls. An aura of dread descended upon him, but he waved it away with a mindset of solid indifference. Cinnaburn (that's it) trailed behind, trying to escape the clutches of boredom. It was then, they ran into the main group. Having been on vacation for a while with the rest of the squad, he had no idea who anyone was. "Have I seen any of you before?" Cinnaburn waited patiently for Zane to sort it out, because she was just there to burn monsters and find treasure. 6 others were standing at the intersection of the cave, wondering which way to go. They consisted of: A cute fox Slightly less cute bunner A creepy alien A scary kangaroo thing An awesome Spiderccat (Definitely true) A blue tabby with an affinity for Bad RPING (jk) (That might be an offensive opinion) (Sorry Internet) ---Squidy822--- Spidercat then lept at Zane. "New friends!" Spidercat was now on Zane's head, smiling. Spidercat IS awesome. ---MixieRoast--- d a m m i t. m o r e m o r t a l s? y o u p e o p l e a r e d u m b. The voice let out an un-empathetic sigh, and a few small rocks fell from the roof, one about pebbled sized landing on the felirachnid. ---Danceykitty--- Bani was very much scared and cuddled up to Himeru in fear. Himeru tries to comfort Bani with her tail (I still ship this, if you do not mind me saying that), and looks up at the two paths,"Alright, let's go...Right!" Himeru lets Bani ride on her back, and goes to the path on the right. ---Squidy822--- Spidercat froze in place when the pebble hit him. Spidercat was now in angry mode. "NOBODY LIKES A MEANIE." Spidercat was now clawing at the walls, trying to find the voice. ---MixieRoast--- The voice wasn't anywhere, yet was everywhere. f o x a n d a b u n n y? i s m e l l a r o m a n c e. ---Squidy822--- Spidercat continued trying to kill the voice. Vagabond tried high-fiving the air. ---MixieRoast--- There was an impact sound when he did, but he wouldn't have felt anything. ---Danceykitty--- Bani was too scared to have paid attention to whatever the voice said, as for Himeru, she was somewhat blushing, and probably pouting a little, but you could only tell by the eyes since her mouth is hidden by her mask. ---Squidy822--- "Welp, I'm sick and tired of this. Experiment time." Eye-lazer. Eye-lazer. Vagabond fired down both paths to injure any monsters in either. And anger them. So he could proceed to blame Springle. ---Team F.--- Zane went left because he is tired of your guy's indecisiveness. Cinnaburn promptly follows. ---Danceykitty--- One of the eye lasers probably hit Himeru on the ear. Himeru proceeds to start trying to hold in tears of pain...and probably anger at whoever shot that laser. Yep, that laser hit her, alright. ---MixieRoast--- There were no screeches or cries. The only thing the laser hit was the fox. The voice chuckled. i d i o t s. ---Danceykitty--- Himeru proceeds to continue, still holding in tears from the injury. It must hurt quite a lot. ---Squidy822--- Vagabond grabbed Himeru, Bani, Spidercat, basically all the small creatures, and threw them through the path to the right. He dragged Springle down the other one. ---MixieRoast--- The creatures would have encountered........ a cave full of plush toys? Vagabond and Springle walked smack-bang into a giant, aggressive, flaming bear. ---Squidy822--- Vagabond used eye lazers to form a pentagram on the floor. Then pulled out tape and strapped Springle onto the floor. "Eat the offering." Vagabond then went down the tunnel with the plush toy's. Springle is scared. ---Danceykitty--- Himeru and Bani were holding on to each other for dear life before plowing through piles upon piles of plush toys. The two climbed(?) their way to the top of one of the piled. Bani wanted to take one -no- two with him. He took one that strangely looked like him, and took another that strangely looked like Himeru. Another strange thing was that they were right next to each other. Hmm... ---MixieRoast--- The bear reared his head, opening his maw.... before pulling Springle into a hug, petting him. The toy that looked like Himeru twitched. ---Squidy82--- "Yay! Bear hug!" Springle hugged the bear back. Vagabond shot an eye lazer at the moving plush. Hit anything that moves. ---Danceykitty--- Bani didn't seem to notice the plush moved, but Himeru did, and it kinda freaked her out internally. After the plush had been hit by the laser, Bani was at the verge of crying, and now Himeru's mad,"Ok, who did that?" Himeru was looking in the direction the laser came from, looking at Vagabond. ---MixieRoast--- The bear seemed happy, putting the little... thing.. on it's back. The Bani one did to, hugging at it's living duplicate. ---Squidy822--- Vagabond stopped himself from firing at the Bani one once he saw what it was doing. Snicker. Chuckle. Vagabond is now ROFLing. ---Danceykitty--- Bani immediately stopped crying after noticing the plush hugging him,"Living plushies!" Bani proceeds to hug the plush back. Himeru let out a small chuckle of amusement, and also thanking the slime god that none of these plushies were voodoo dolls, otherwise, she'd probably be dead by now, and Bani wouldn't be happy about that. ---MixieRoast--- More plushies were coming around now, hugging at everyones legs, climbing on them. ---Danceykitty--- Bani was hugging many plushies at once, squealing adorably,"This is the best cave hands down!" Himeru doesn't seem to mind a bunch of plushies hugging and climbing on her. ---Squidy822--- A knife zoomed past Bani. Here comes Fredrick Ted. Vagabond, meanwhile, was kicking plushies away and eye lazering them. ---Danceykitty--- Bani was startled by the knife, while Himeru proceeds to be angry at whoever threw that knife. ---Squidy822--- Springle saw something shiny and hopped off the bear. It was a chest. In it... "GUYS GUESS WHAT I FOUND!" Vagabond rushed over, expecting treasure. Instead he got a little espurr in a sweater in a fetal position. ---MixieRoast--- The bear picked them both up, hugging them. Meanwhile the plush toys continued to swarm around the travelers, the lasering seeming to make them move faster, more erratic. Their focus was more on their attacker, swarming over Vagabond and trying to choke him. They were being the most gentle with Bani. ---Squidy822--- Mike escaped the hug easily because he is small. He went into the plush room, and saw the plushies attacking Vagabond. Mike used Baby-Doll eyes! Meanwhile, a shiny litwick had their arms hanging over the side of the chest, looking relieved to be out of there. "God, I was in there for ages." ---Danceykitty--- Himeru looked at Vagabond,"Karma," Himeru said with an unnoticeable smirk,"That's what you get for making an innocent bunny cry by shooting a laser at a plush." Himeru proceeds to snuggle up with a few plushies, still looking at Vagabond, then looking at Bani to see how adorably happy he was. ---Team F.--- Cinnaburn pretends to think before setting all the plushes on fire. Since they're so close together, the fire spreads until everything is charred to death. ---Squidy822--- Ted was now on Vagabond's head, looking upset at the fire. Ted no like fire. The shiny litwick proceeded to hop out of the chest. ---MixieRoast--- Hah. You thought the plushies were flammable? Nope. They were still doing the same as before, hugging the gentler creates while swarming Vagabond..... but while on fire. Meanwhile, the bear has adopted Springle as her own. ---Danceykitty--- "This is fine," Himeru said. Seems like she doesn't mind the fire even though it'll kill her,"Well, I think we should go. We're keeping the plushies if they stay with us, though." Himeru and Bani walked out of the cave, searching for another path. ---MixieRoast--- A handful of them stayed with them, the rest still trying to hug Vagabond. To death. ---Danceykitty--- Himeru and Bani gave up,"You know what, let's try going the other path...We're still keeping the plushies with us though." Himeru decided to say, while the romantic couple two go to the left. ---Squidy822--- Ted decided to not kill them and just follow them. Vagabond was trying to get the plushies off. Palo and Mike joined the romantic couple (plus third wheel ted :L) ---MixieRoast--- A Caine plushie stood in their way, in the middle of the tunnel. ---Danceykitty--- "Oh, uhh, well, guess that happened." Himeru said. The couple proceeds to stare at the plush, not knowing what to do. Himeru then thinks about jumping over the plush, but then abandoned that idea, because the plush might kill her for that. She thinks that mainly because it's blocking the way...probably on purpose. ---MixieRoast--- It just. Sat there. Not doing much. ---Squidy822--- Past the Caine doll, Nero was waiting for those idiots to walk right into a jumpscare. Meanwhile, Ted walked over to the Caine plush and looked at it curiously. Palo threw Mike over Caine. ---MixieRoast--- Mike was bounced back in an instant, landing on Palo. The plush booped Ted's nose before freezing again. ---Squidy822--- Ted tilted his head in questioning. Palo tried setting fire to the Caine plush. ---Danceykitty--- Himeru proceeds to continue staring at the plush in confusion, not knowing what to do, while Bani has fallen asleep. ---TF--- Cin-Cin is triggered that the plashes do not adhere to common physics and proceeds to leave, because she doesn't want to be in a world where flammable objects stop being flammable for no conceivable reason. What is this, an impossiroleplay? ---MixieRoast--- Cin heard the voice directly in their head. n o t h i n g f r o m a f i r e d e m o n s h o a r d i s f l a m m a b l e. The Caine plush quickly put out it's hair. ---TF--- Zane stares down at Cin-Cin, currently lying in a prone position in frustration. "..." "Ok." ---Danceykitty--- Bani wakes up, then yawns adorably. How could anyone not love this bandana bunner? ---MixieRoast--- Caine plush pet the bunner. Category:Danceykitty's Pages Category:Roleplay